


moonlight legend

by yaotomes



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Canon Divergence, ITS ONLY ERIN/ORION TECHNICALLY, M/M, also for once a fic is rated G i don't think i sweared a lot in this one :thinking:, i havent written for hoshimeg before either szdxfcgvbhjk, yes the title is based on sailor moon and you will see Exactly Why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaotomes/pseuds/yaotomes
Summary: Gaku jerks in his sleep as if he was falling, the action causing him to wake up and inhale sharply. He looks around his room as he tries to get his bearings.That dream…What did he call me again? Orion, right?





	moonlight legend

_ He’s in a palace that looks cold and dreary, lights giving off a green color along the walls as he walks. For some reason, his stomach is turning in anxiety. _

_ “Orion?” Gaku hears a voice call and he jerks to look behind him. No one is there. _

_ That is, until he’s jerked from the front by the shoulder. _

_ Gaku’s brow furrows as he looks at the man across from him, wondering why he’s addressing him as ‘Orion,’ and takes in his appearance. Most striking is his red hair, long and pulled back, almost like...almost like who? _

_ “Are you distracted? You did a pretty good job there, Orion.” _

_ The man looks so familiar, he can’t put his finger on it. He’s tempted to ask his name; tempted to ask why he keeps calling him Orion, but— _

_ “I’ll have you know I’m the king now. Address me as such.” _

_ —is what he says instead. _

_ The man smirked. “Sure thing, King.” _

Gaku jerks in his sleep as if he was falling, the action causing him to wake up and inhale sharply. He looks around his room as he tries to get his bearings.

That dream…

He was already starting to forget the details as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Gaku focused on how the man looked more than his words.

_ What did he call me again? Orion, right? _

Weird.

Gaku stretches as he sits up, looking over to his nightstand as his phone lights up with a RabbitChat notification.

**[Riku]** Yaotome! We’re partnered together for today’s practice run!

Oh?

**[Gaku]** Hey, Nanase. Practice run?

**[Riku]** For this year’s shuffle units!

Oh— that’s right. They were broken up into shuffle units again this year, since Re:Vale’s anniversary live did so well last time. Units must have been decided this morning, and it seems Riku and Gaku were paired off as a duo.

**[Gaku]** Ah, of course. Just woke up. Sorry.

**[Riku]** It’s okay!! See you soon, then ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Gaku smiled at his phone. Cute.

* * *

_ “You must be really tired, King.” _

_ Gaku nods as he lays his head down; body draped almost dramatically across a sofa. Practice was exhausting. Dancing and singing for so long was tiring. He wanted to hit the floor after what was probably the fifteenth full run through of he and Riku’s choreography. _

_ A hand cards gently through his hair, causing Gaku’s eyes to open slightly. _

_ “What are you doing?” _

_ “Petting you, of course, what else?” The other replied, laughing softly. “You’re like a shiba. You always want my attention!” _

_ Gaku felt frustrated for some reason, a reason he couldn’t quite place, especially since he couldn’t quite recall how he ever wanted to be doted on by the man. _

_ “I do not!” He protests, sitting up to face the redhead. _

_ Gaku watches him laugh.  _

_ “Liar~ What happened to what you told me the other day? ‘Oh— Erin...please don’t leave yet. I...feel so alone without you.’”  _

_ Erin? _

_ “I never said that!” Gaku finds himself protesting again, feeling as if he isn’t choosing his words; as if this moment was pre-scripted. _

_ The man, now Erin, keeps smiling. “Fine. Maybe you didn’t, but I know that’s what you  _ wanted _ to say, though! I know you, my King.” _

_ Gaku feels his face flush. Ghh— why’s he letting this Erin guy tease him so easily, anyway? Really, none of this was fair. _

_ Erin pokes his cheek. “King? You’re spacing out. Am I really that much of a distraction to you~?” _

_ Seriously. _

_ He faces Erin again to speak, and as soon as he met his eyes the feeling of deep familiarity rose low in his stomach again. Red eyes, red hair, tanned skin— who… _

“Yaotome! Hey— are you okay?” Riku says, worry instantly filling his voice as he shakes Gaku by the shoulder. “Oh…you were sleeping...I’m sorry!”

“Don’t...don’t worry about it, Nanase. I should probably be awake anyway.”

Gaku is always quick to stomp away doubt or distress, especially when it came to Riku, and especially when he could practically hear the sad frowny face in Riku’s voice.

“They’re letting us go for today, actually! I came by to make sure you were okay!”

“Oh...thank you. I’m okay. Thanks, Nanase.”

Riku kept looking down at Gaku expectantly.

“What is it?” Gaku asked, head tilting.

“Ah, well, we agreed to have lunch today! Then again, it was before you went to nap, so maybe you forgot, but—”

Right. Gaku remembered, now. These dreams he’d been having lately were so…distracting and distancing. They felt as if they temporarily overwrote his actual memories.

“Right...Right!” He stood up and pocketed his phone. “Where did you want lunch again?”

“Wherever is fine! Though, I think I overheard Tamaki talking about a diner nearby? But it’s up to you!”

“Sure. Take me.”

Gaku watched Riku smile brightly as he turned to open the dressing room door. It’d be nice to get out and around, especially after working all day. Maybe he could talk to Riku about the dreams he’d been having?

Hm, no, what if it’s weird? How does Gaku explain that he keeps having dreams where he’s a king? He doesn’t even know what country he rules!

All he can remember is Erin, and all he can remember about Erin is his red hair and sharp tongue.

☆

“Yaotome! Will you be okay walking home alone?” Riku asked him as they stood together after eating, waiting for the signal to change to walk.

“Yeah. I live nearby. Why?”

“Just asking! I don’t want to leave you if you want someone to talk to.”

Gaku laughed. “Nah, I’ll be fine. If anything were to happen anyway I can handle it.”

_ Wait...‘leave you?’ _

“You’re always so cool, hahah!” Riku smiled as they finally crossed the road. “If you’re sure, then I have to go to this way! I’ll see you later though!”

“Yeah. Of course. Rest up.”

* * *

_ Sleep finds Gaku easily, pulling him into bed and throwing him into another dream. _

_ This time, he finds himself waltzing in the same hallway from before; music playing distantly as if it was from another room entirely. In his arms is Erin. _

_ “How romantic of you to pull me aside, just so we can dance away from everyone.” The short attendant teases. _

_ “Don’t...think about it too much.” Gaku says, shying away. _

_ His words still seem like they aren’t his own, however. Perhaps it was ‘Orion’ speaking, and instead Gaku was...feeling? Witnessing? He wasn’t sure how to put it. _

_ Bottom line is this: these dreams felt too real; too strong. It was strange. It made Gaku’s head hurt. _

_ “King? Are you distracted again?” Erin pulls Gaku back towards him gently. His tone was different than before— concerned. _

_ Gaku feels the other reach his hand up, leather gloves brushing along his cheek as if he was mapping the freckles on Gaku’s face. _

_ “Orion?” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ The mood between them softened considerably, and the pair stopped dancing as the music died to focus on the conversation. _

_ “Are you so sure that everything is alright?”  _

_ “Of course. Why?” _

_ “It’s my job to protect you, you know?” Erin said, hand moving from his cheek to instead mess with the hair at Gaku’s nape. “That includes matters of the heart.” _

_ Gaku snorted. Was he hitting on him, or being genuine? Oh, how he wished he could say something witty right now. _

_ “Did you just laugh?” Erin asks in response, face twisting in humor. “I can’t believe you just laughed at me! How cruel, boo~” _

_ The man didn’t seem to actually be upset, instead pulling Gaku even closer to wrap his arms around his waist. _

_ “Erin...what are you doing?” _ _  
_

_ “Isn’t it obvious?” _

_ Silence. Gaku looked down at him, heart practically hammering against his chest while his face burned red. He swallowed, as Erin met his gaze, chin to Gaku’s chest affectionately. _

_ What kind of relationship was he supposed to have with Erin anyway? Holding him, dancing with him in the hallway; they weren’t exactly chaste actions. Gaku was curious, painfully so, but as much as he wanted to ask who Erin was or why he seemed all lovey-dovey with ‘Orion;’ he had no power to. _

_ He feels himself about to speak when Erin shifts, moving his hands back to Gaku’s face, and lightly pulling him down towards him. _

‘What is he doing?’ _ Gaku thinks, before feeling the shorter man press his lips against his, and then it clicks. _

_ Oh. _

_ Gaku wants to do something, but he can’t; at least that’s what he mentally tells himself as an excuse for letting Erin kiss him. The action is slow and gentle, but over before Gaku can close his eyes and reciprocate. _

_ In the back of his mind, Gaku knows he’s dreaming, but this feels too real. Too familiar. Too right to be only a dream. _

_ Laughing softly, Erin hops away, leaving Gaku to stand there gaping. _

_ “You…” Gaku starts. _

_ “I told you it was obvious! Pay better attention to someone’s advances, King. You may get caught off guard~” _

_ He watches as Erin snaps back to his usual cocky and playful demeanor; the feeling of frustration bubbling up again in his chest while Gaku touches his lips and processes what happened. He looks towards Erin again, baffled. _

_ “I– you…” _

_ The redhead smiles. “You’re always so cool, King. Sometimes it’s a nice change of pace to see you blush!” _

_ Cool...he’s heard that before. Riku’s called him that a lot– wait. _

_ Gaku looks at Erin; takes in his features, and everything makes sense. Erin looks exactly like Riku. His red hair, his red eyes, his voice; all of it. _

_ Suddenly Gaku is overwhelmed. _

☆

He sits up in a cold sweat, panting slightly from the sudden exertion. Gaku turns to grab his phone, hurrying to dial Riku’s number.

“Yaotome! Good morning!”   


“Good morning. Riku, I need to ask you something really important.”

“Uh– sure! What is it?”

Riku sounded confused at being called by his first name. Made sense, considering that despite the crush Gaku had on the man he always insisted on calling him ‘Nanase.’

Gaku had two options right now. Tell Riku the truth, or make up an excuse for calling him so suddenly. He paused for a second, thinking back to his dreams and how crazy it would sound if he told Riku he kissed another version of him; let alone dreamed about him whenever he fell asleep.

Talk about embarrassing. No, no, if he’s gonna say something embarrassing it might as well pay off.

“Yaotome?”

“Uh, sorry I– uhm. Riku?”   


“Yes?”

Gaku swallows nervously.

“Go out on a date with me?”

“Wh- what?” Riku says, voice raising a bit in volume from confusion.

“...Please?”

“I...Gaku, I’m confused, why–”

“Sorry, I...know this is really sudden? But I enjoy spending time with you, and I’ve been thinking about asking you for awhile. I’m sorry if I startled you.”

There’s a pause on the other end of the line.

_Great. I killed Riku. Now Tenn will kill_ _me, too._

“Yes, of course! I, uhm…” Riku sounded nervous, but that type of shy-nervous that comes with these kinds of questions. “Is there anything that brought this on?”

Gaku stops to think again.

“Nope. Just felt like the right time.”

Riku laughs at his answer, and he swears he can hear him smiling. “Alright, then. I have to go for a little bit, but...text me and we can work something out!”

“Awesome.” He replies, stupidly. “I’ll let you go then.”

He drops the line, and makes a mental note to figure out all this dream stuff later.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a birthday gift for my friend kai!!! they like gakuriku and orieri so i tried to galaxy brain and combine the two :")  
> ☆☆☆ happy birthday kai! i hope you enjoy the professional disaster gays!! ☆☆☆
> 
> as a note the full idea for this fic is that like. gaku and riku have dreams of being orion and erin except that's like. their past lives from a long, long time ago (hence the title :P). however it's been condensed into a one shot because i didn't wanna be late sdfghjz  
> but! i may build off this later or something! i'm not really sure but i loved the idea :')
> 
> lastly i had the first half or so of amalee's english translyrics for 'moonlight densetsu' in mind while writing this, if anyone wants a little more context for the Idea:tm:
> 
> [plugs my writing twitter here: @riskyboyfriend]


End file.
